


There'll be no forgiveness for you to come around.

by tomlinfford



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Avenging Academy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinfford/pseuds/tomlinfford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world had failed Harry Osborn in so many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There'll be no forgiveness for you to come around.

Harry's fingertips brushed over the crumpled photograph he kept in his wallet, never taking it out unless he was alone, late at night with a glass filled with the bitter whiskey that he loved to drink until he passed out. Away from his wife. In the solitude of his studio with the only photo he kept of the brilliant woman he had met a long time ago in Oscorp, the blonde beauty that had captivated him with only a smile, the one that he would have moved earth, hell and heaven for but still chose the traitor who had left him to die. The one and only, Gwen Stacy. He wondered how much different life would be with her.

Life had been a succession of disappointments in Harry's book, starting with his childhood where the only friend he had was Peter Parker meanwhile the rest were mere followers who wanted his money, not his real friendship. Unlike Parker, most kids weren't charmed by the enthusiastic, charming and bright boy Harry was was, no, they couldn't look past the expensive clothing, massive manor and any toy he could wish for, that some kids could only dreamt of. Most children that associated with the Osborn heir saw a name and nothing else; at first it had been fine, pretending everyone was there for /him/, sharing and buying their affection by showing off his money. Never himself. The harsh truth was presented to him since a young age, knowing he couldn't really trust anyone unless money was thrown at them, and even then he had to still watch his back.

In New York no one really spared a second glance at the awkward rich kid, no one bothered to hear about his dreams and aspirations, the things he wish for late at night when no one even realised he was still awake, looking out his window at the biggest brightest star in the dark sky.

In boarding school, things didn't get better. They got so much worse. Back in New York he could throw money to buy himself followers but in a place where he was not the only rich kid, he couldn't exactly pay for anyone's loyalty or affection. He was the punching bag, the one being tossed aside and pushed around, always the joke.

The world had failed Harry Osborn in so many ways, from his shitty upbringing to the terrible puberty stage and up to his father's departure. His death, even if not exactly worth mourning over, had put even more weight on his shoulder. There was a company to take care of and a deadly disease chasing him. The clock was ticking and every single one of Harry's fears and insecurities bloomed to the surface, he was trapped in a never ending hell, burning with the fire of sins he couldn't remember ever committing. There was no other explanation for the string of tragical events piling up one after the other.

Gwen had been a sweet taste of what heaven must be like. A bright light in a sea of darkness helping him find his footing, a way out of a labyrinth of suffering. She won his heart with one simple look, one smile sent his way and he had been hers. He had never seen anyone like her. Someone who radiated nothing but pure kindness, a sense of peace always filling him whenever she was around.

Harry had fallen for the blonde. Hard. Irrevocably so, yet she had been another person who failed him. Someone else adding more disappointment to his seemingly endless list of people that had fucked him over. Gwen couldn't love him back because she already belonged to another person, someone worth loving and admiring, someone who wasn't afraid of death like him.

Gwen was in love with Peter Parker. How hilarious was that? The only real friend Harry ever had was the one holding the heart of the love of Harry's life in his hand.

Late at night, when Lucien was fast asleep in his bed and Celine wouldn't barge in his studio, Harry would mourn the loss of the only woman he had ever love. The only one he could ever love. Reminding himself that she was gone, unreachable, but not because of how much she loved Peter Parker over him... Oh no.

She was gone because he was selfish. She was gone because Harry Osborn had shut down his humanity completely in hopes of keeping the burning love he felt for her locked away.

She was gone because Harry Osborn never learned to love, never learned to fail or how to forgive. Parker betrayed him, and so he killed them only person they had both loved more than anything in the world.

Late at night, in solitude, Harry wished for a second chance at life. One he wouldn't waste. One in which Gwen would be his and he would be the best man in the world.

For her.


End file.
